Menagerie
by lil
Summary: Kinda a GW/Ranma crossover, but not really. The g-boys and Relena travel to the accursed springs to make Wufei happy. one can only guess what happens after that...*complete*
1. The journey

**Code: "" = duh, they're talking out loud; _Italics_ = thinking; ''= telepathy, thought speak.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing (sob) or Ranma ½ (sob more) I'm also poor (on the ground bawling) don't sue! ^-^v**

               **"Remind me again why we're here."**

**            "We're here for Wufei, Duo," replied the ever-cheerful Quatre. The Gundam boys and Relena hiked through the mountains of China. Wufei proudly lead the small caravan through his homeland. Duo looked at the fearless leader, and saw… a smile? **

**            "Whoa! Is that Wu-man looking, happy?" Duo thought out loud. **

**            "Shut up Maxwell," Wufei said, still smiling. **

**            "So, were exactly are we going?" wondered Trowa.**

**            "To the legendary training ground of the accursed springs. It's found in the Mt. Quanjing Bayankala range," answered Wufei without looking away from the path before him. **

**            "Accursed springs? That doesn't sound good," whispered Relena, inching closer to Heero. **

**            "I'm with Relena on this one," chimed the braided boy, "just the name sends chills up my spine. They've got to be called accursed for some reason." **

**            "Come on Mr. Death, how can you be afraid of some water?" Mocked Heero. Duo was silent, then he ran up in front of Wufei.**

**            "I am the god of death! No cursed springs are going to scare me!" He flexed his arm muscles. Heero rolled his eyes while Relena and Quatre burst out laughing. Trowa just looked on, thinking how stupid his companion was. Wufei grabbed a pretty good-sized rock and threw it at the American's head. **

**            "Ow! What was that for?!?" Duo stopped walking and rubbed his head. **

**            "Like I said before, shut up Maxwell." Wufei passed the ailing pilot.  Relena was holding back another fit of giggles. Duo walked next to her, his hands behind his head. **

**            "So why did you come?" He asked **

**            "I wanted…needed to get away from my work," the honey blond said, quickly glancing at Heero.  Duo saw the small gesture.**

**            "Ah, I get it," he winked at her. She blushed and looked down at her feet. The group stopped abruptly. Relena looked up, the sight before her was breath taking. **

**            Hundreds of small springs stretched for miles. The beautiful cloudless sky reflected off the sparkling ponds. Bamboo poles towered above the water. The mountains surrounded the area like protectors.  A sign announced the name of the area and warned against being there without a guard. **

**            "Um… I don't see a guard. Maybe we should wait for someone," suggested Relena, but it was too late. Wufei was already balanced on one of the bamboo poles, arms crossed over his chest. **

**            "Does anyone challenge me?" He invited. Trowa did a back flip landing perfectly on a pole facing the Chinese boy. Heero jumped up on a neighboring pole. Duo attempted to do the same, but ended up hugging the pole half way down. **

**            "Go on Quatre," urged Relena.**

**            "Um…is this necessary?" The blond boy looked uneasily at the others. Relena nodded. Reluctantly Quatre climbed up one of the poles.**

**            "The last person standing is the victor," announced the confident Wufei. "Don't be to mad when you're all wet," he added with a smirk. **

**            With that last comment the boys charged at each other. Wufei lunged at the calm Trowa, who flipped out of the way onto a nearby perch. The Chinese pilot caught him self just as Heero flew at him. Wufei dodged sending Heero flying into the pole Duo was hugging onto. The startled god of death was flung into the water below. Quatre looked on as Duo's braid wrapped around Heero's ankle sending him in to a different pool. Wufei and Trowa didn't notice as they went at each other. **

**            Relena watched the pool her perfect soldier had fallen into, and when he didn't come back up she ran and jumped pole to pole to his resting place, were she dove in after him. Quatre was so astonished by the spectacle that he lost balance and fell into the waiting water.  Two small forms emerged from the spring that held Relena and Heero. Another pulled itself form beneath the water of Duo's pond. A rather large beast dragged its way onto shore. **

            "Had enough circus boy?" Wufei mocked. Trowa jumped, knocking Wufei from his perch. The falling Chinese boy bumped the pole, throwing Trowa into the water as well. 

**            Wufei came up coughing. He looked to see Trowa, only it wasn't Trowa that came out of the water, it was a… duck?!? "What the…" he stopped short. Why was his voice so high? He stood up on dry land and looked down at himself. "WOMAN!!"  He shrieked, then promptly passed out.**

**Alrighty people, there's the first chapter. Good? Bad? Ugly? R&R please! Maybe even throw in some suggestions. Thanx! ^-^**


	2. The cave

**            Wufei slowly opened his eyes; he had no clue how long he had been asleep. _That was a weird dream, he thought to himself,__ I'm glad that it was just a dream. As things came back into focus he saw a small pig, a giant panda, a duck, and two cats looming over him. "Aaaaahhhh!!!!" Then darkness took over once more and Mr. Justice was out cold. _**

            'Great, he's out again,' came the brown cat; Heero. 

            'What should we do with him?' inquired the duck; Trowa 

            'I say we leave him out, he got what he disserved,' shot the little black and white pig; Duo.

******'Heero, it's starting to rain,' the small blond cat, Relena, pointed out.**

**            'Right; Quatre,'**

**            ' Yes?' A large panda, Quatre, lifted his enormous head.**

**            'Grab Wufei, everyone follow me.' With that the small menagerie scampered after the brown cat to a small cave. **

**            Water trickled down the stone walls of the group's makeshift home away from home forming small puddles on the floor. Quatre rested against a boulder, his legs spread across Wu-girl, just incase he/she woke up screaming. Relena kitty was curled up on the panda's stomach while Duo piggy stared into a puddle at his new form. The dark brown kitten paced along a wall with his feline version of a brow furrowed in deep thought. **

**            Right outside the cave mouth a ducky with a small uni-bang waddled happily in the rain. **

**            'Trowa?' questioned Duo. The ducky stopped abruptly, shook the water from his feathers, and waddled his way back to the cave where he flapped onto Quatre's head and sat. All gazed in bewilderment at the normally apathetic ex-pilot who pretended nothing happened. **

**            Heero shook his fuzzy head and continued his pace. Something caught his eye, something on the cave wall. The former wing pilot walked closer and raised a paw to brush away some of the dirt from the markings. The kitty was stopped by a groan from Wufei, he was awake again. **

**            "What's going on? No…not this again." Wu-girly opened her mouth to scream again when a giant black paw clamped down on her face. Wufei attempted to move from the panda's grasp but found she was pinned. **

**            'Thanks for the fast thinking Quatre,' came the pig. Relena eyes lit up and she jumped down from her furry perch. She slowly began to form letters in the dirt floor of the cave with her small paws for Wufei to see. She first spelled out her name and mewed. **

**            The Chinese girl narrowed her eyes and looked from name to cat and back again before nodding her understanding. The honey colored kitten then sketched out the other's names and pointed her paws at the others one by one. Again the girl nodded and Quatre lifted his paw from her mouth. **

**            "Injustice," was the first and only word from her/his mouth before Wu-lady sat in a corner fuming. **

**            Heero again went to the inscription on the wall. _This is…ancient Chinese writing. _'Quatre,' the bear's ears perked up, 'bring Wufei over here, it maybe a clue and he's the only one who can read Chinese here.' Quatre turned and grabbed Wufei from her fuming spot. **

**            "PUT ME DOWN! THIS IS INJUSTICE! YOU WEAKLING! PUT ME DOWN!" Again Quatre slapped a paw over the girl's mouth and continued on his task. The panda dropped the struggling girl by the wall with Heero and removed his massive hand. **

**            The brown kitty looked up at Wufei then averted his eyes to the wall. The angry girl looked in the same direction and gasped when she saw the inscription. **

**She read out loud, "Welcome to your fate…"**

**~**~*~*~*~*~**~**

**Otay, there's the second chapter for you. I'm so happy to see how much you guys liked it! Did anyone guess who was what right? ^-^ Well as always R&R and suggestions for it are much appreciated! ^-^**

**            **


	3. Injustice

            Disclaimers: guess what! I still don't own GW or Ranma! What a surprise!! 

~*~*~*~*~

"Welcome to your fate…" read Wufei again, looking perplexed. Duo and Relena looked at each other with fear in their eyes.  "Wait, there's more here…I can't quite make it out… It says HA HA HA!…"  They all sweat dropped. 

            _'_Are you serious?!' Shrieked Duo. Heero kitty looked at Wufei like he was crazy, and back again at the wall.

            "That's what it says! Don't look at me like I'm an insane weakling!" Wufei pointed out while he/she read again, "Welcome to your fate hahaha!" Just then a flash of lightning lit up the cave and a wild cackling resonated from the back of the cave. Relena jumped on Heero while Wufei, Duo, and Trowa ducky hid trembling behind Qautre. Again the laughter rang out and was cut short by a hacking cough. 

            From the darkness hobbled a very, very, _extremely_ small old woman. The crew looked puzzled first at the woman then at each other. "Welcome my young menagerie," she chuckled again followed by another hacking cough. "Ahem, I guess you naughty children didn't bother to read up on the curse! Now you will live with the consequences!"

            Heero stepped forward with Relena close behind. He busily scribbled a question mark into the dust and looked at the old woman. Once again the hag started to laugh. 'She's certainly a jolly old lady isn't she," remarked Duo piggy sarcastically. 

            'Quiet!' snapped the brown kitten. All of the teens watched the tiny elder in front of them, all, that is , except for Wu-girl who sat huddled behind Quatre shaking. 

The woman opened her mouth, about to reveal the truth to the awaiting group. "I'll tell you…I'm too tired to tell you now. Maybe in the morning I'll tell you. G'night." She hobbled back into the shadows of the cave. The jaws of the teens dropped to the floor. Duo's ears lay back on his head as he jumped at the retreating form but was tackled by Heero and Trowa.

'Let her go for now Duo, lets get some shut eye,' came the duck. Duo grumbled and walked back to the panda where he curled up with the rest of the gang to catch some zs. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Black slowly gave way to streaks of orange and red as the sun bullied its way into the sky. The warm rays dried up the puddles of the previous night's downpour. The cursed pools glittered like diamonds under the new day's sun never giving away the evil that lurked under the surface. 

One by one the group of animal misfits woke up to find the old woman outside the cave mouth watching a kettle of water boil over a fire. When she felt all six pairs of eyes on her she turned her head to look at them, then (you guessed it) she started laughing. 'I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!' screamed the piggy. Duo charged at the little old lady, hoping to shut her up for good. He never reached her for when he came with in three feet of her she flung the kettle of water at him. 

"THAT BURNS!! Wait… I'm me again! Beautiful charming me!" He squealed in delight. The others looked on in astonishment. 

"Woman! How did you do that?" Wu-girly demanded glaring at Duo who was hugging himself. 

"You see, you're happy little friend fell into the pool of the drown pig, there fore when he gets splashed with cold water he will forever turn into a pig. You have fallen into the pool of the drown girl and so on and so on and so on." The woman explained. 

"Ouch!" yelled the braided pilot. He looked down to find a brown kitten giving him the death glare, and the kitten's long claws embedded in his leg. "Alright alright! Dang! Talk about your subtle hints." He grabbed the kettle and poured water on Heero and everyone else. 

Later Wufei sat by himself mumbling about injustice and weak women, Duo was still off in his own little Duo land, and the other four sat around the old woman trying to get a straight cure from her. 

"Is there a cure?" questioned Quatre

"No, it's a price you will have to pay for all your life." 

The angry Chinese pilot snapped to attention. "Woman! What do you mean no cure?! You mean I'm going to be a weak woman for the rest of my life?!? INJUSTICE!!" he screamed. 

"If there is a spring of a drown girl, and say Ms. Relena jumps in, wouldn't that cure her?" Trowa chimed in. 

"Perhaps," started the woman stroking her chin in thought, "Never thought of that before…"

"So if I find the spring of the drown boy I'll be normal?" Wufei's eyes grew wide with the new hope. "What are we waiting for?!" He started to run off to the springs.

"Hold on there young lady," said the woman.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING YOUNG L…" He/she stood dripping with cold water, glaring at the little creature who had splashed him. "I really despise you," she mumbled. 

"If you go jumping into all the springs who knows what you'll turn into," stated Heero. 

"That's a risk I'm willing to take! I can't live the life of a weakling!"

"You know Wufei, we're really not that weak," began Relena, a tinge of irritation in her voice.

"Yes you are! You women think you know everything! Men actually do know everything!"

"Is that so?!" 

"Yeah you weak woman!"

So the argument went on, the pacifist and the sexist hurling insults at each other. Heero turned back to the woman, "Do you know if there is a spring of the drown boy?"

"I do believe so, I think it's that one over there," she said pointing to a near by pool.

Suddenly Wu-girl went flying through the air and landed with a splash in the pool. The boys, astonished, looked over to see the princess of peace dusting off her hands. "What? I thought I'd help him out." Innocent smile. Duo scowled and handed ten dollars to Trowa, who looked rather pleased with himself. 

Wufei came sputtering to the surface of the pool,  his face bright red with anger. "YOU WEAK LITTLE…hold on, my voice! It's mine!" He looked down at himself. "Nothing there, or there, I'm me again!!" 

"The curse! It's been broken?! Darn it, there goes another job…" the woman muttered as she walked back into her cave home.

Soon all the teens were back to normal, but no one was as happy as Mr. Justice. He whistled a tune as he once again led the group away from the cursed springs. "That's the last time we let Wufei plan our vacation,," commented Duo who then struck down with a rock to the forehead. 

As the group walked they passed a large man with glasses and someone who appeared to be his son. The Duo stopped in front of the springs and looked out into the waters.

"Are you prepared, Ranma?" asked the larger man.

"This place isn't so impressive." He replied. 

The End 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So how'd ya'll like it? Sorry I took so long to get the last chapter out, I had _the_ worst writer's block on this story. Ya see I originally just started writing this for fun (and to bash Wu-wu) then I saw how much people liked it and I freaked. I hope it lives up to your expectations. I think I need a muse sometimes, ah well. R&R, I love to read your guy's comments. And thanx so much to everyone who has already reviewed. I love you all ! ^-^

-Lil


End file.
